feelings exposed
by Judroozz
Summary: Tony gets shot while protecting Ziva. She blames herself and is worried sick. Will they finally realize that they're in love with eachother? TIVA! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. About Tiva, mainly, maybe some McAbby on the way, don't know yet. Enjoy!**

~~Ziva's and Tony's POV~~

He looked around the squad room, he was alone, he was the first to be at work. That sure was something new, he was always late, if not too late. But nobody was there. He looked at the clock, 6.00 A.M. He was early, but he just hadn't been able to sleep, he had been thinking about Ziva again. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, she was the one thing that was on his mind all the time. He sat down behind his desk and switched his computer on. He heard a ding, the elevator opened, he looked up, _Ziva, _she walked into the squad-room. When she saw him, she stopped in her tracks, her expression confused. Tony grinned.

"Hi." He simply said.

_Oh God, you're so beautiful._ He shivered, she was wearing a blue sweater, he loved her in blue. It looked beautiful on her, her sweater fitted around her body perfectly and accentuated her curves. She made his mind go crazy, like always. This wasn't just a crush, he knew that, he was in love with her. Since the day she walked into his life. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, to make love to her, to tell her how he felt. But he knew it would never happen. _Never. _She didn't return his feelings, he knew that, she barely liked him.

She looked at him. Confusion written all over her face. "Since when are you at the office at 6?" She asked. _Oh, how I want you._

_What is he doing here?__ At least he looks better than he did a couple of weeks ago. _He was wearing one of his suits, he looked terribly handsome. _Oh Jeez! Do you know what you're doing to me here?_ He looked so hot. She wanted to jump him, to kiss him, to rip his clothes from his body and take him, right there, in the middle of the squad room. She would never do that, she would never loose her self-control. He didn't want her anyway, at least not in the way she wanted him.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, so I just thought, why not go to work and do something useful?" He hoped she would buy it. It wasn't completely untrue, he hadn't been able to sleep, but he didn't come early so he could work, he had hoped she would be there too, so they could be alone, without the boss slapping him the whole time. They could flirt undisturbed. He loved to flirt with her, it felt comfortable, normal, like they were supposed to flirt with each other, like it would be weird if they didn't. He loved the twinkling in her eyes, when she looked seductively at him, her smile when he made one of his lame jokes and the was she screwed up almost every American idiom.

"Useful, right, so nothing is wrong? I mean, this isn't like you."She said with a worried expression, while standing in front of his desk. She was trying to hide her worries but he noticed. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She found him on his couch, drunk, passed out. That was 3 weeks ago, she knew it was going better, but she was still worried. He had been beating himself up over Jenny. It had been 5 months, but to him, it was like it had been 5 days. She knew he still blamed himself, and she knew he still drank too much. He had been home for 1 month now, and it had been 1 month since their last real deep conversation. The day they met after 4 months.

"_Well it's been… over four months." He said, looking away._

"_You still beating yourself up over Jenny?" she asked._

"_Not as much as I used to." He said, still looking away._

"_Drinking?" she asked, knowing the answer._

"_Not as much as I used to." He sighed._

He could have called, he should have called. But… she could have, too. She just hadn't known what to say, he had been a wreck, and she had missed him so much. It had helped that he had had pictures of her, she had liked that, although she hadn't let on that she did.

He looked at her and stood up. He crossed the distance between them. She looked him in the eyes, looking for emotions that would tell her what was going on. "Everything is fine Zee-vah." He grinned. She loved his eyes, they were this beautiful kind of green no one else had. His eyes were soft. His eyes looked at her with a kind, caring glance in them. He never looked at her that way, at least not that she knew of. She was lost in thoughts. While he continued looking at her he said. "Penny for your thoughts." She looked at him, her thoughts interrupted. "What? Why would you give me a penny?" she asked confused. He smiled. "It's a saying Zee-vah. When you're wondering what someone is thinking, you say 'Penny for your thoughts'." He tried to explain. "Why would you pay me for my thoughts?" she asked, still not getting it. He sighed. "Never mind." He said, then continued. "So, what were you thinking about?" "Hmm? Oh, not much, it was..." she stopped, he had that weird glance in his eyes again. "nothing." she sighed. "You're one mysterious women, Zee-vah." He whispered in her ear, his mouth only an inch away from her cheek. She could feel his breath on her skin, she shivered. She closed her eyes, he almost made her loose her self-control. She heard the ding from the elevator, and opened her eyes again, she saw him walking back to his desk again. She wanted him, she wished he had kissed her, but he hadn't_._ _Why would he?_

"Tony! What are _you _doing here?" She heard McGee say. "Good morning to you too, Probie." Tony said, he smirked. "You know I actually work here?" He asked, a bit sarcastically. McGee rolled his eyes. "Hi Ziva." He said, eyeing Ziva, who was staring at her screen. "Hi McGee." She said, looking up.

He could feel the tension. _What happened here when I wasn't here? _He wondered. Would they finally be together? If they were, Abby was going to go crazy. She had wanted this so bad, she had practically been praying for this. She saw Tony stealing glances at her. No, they weren't together. He only looked at her that way when he knew she wasn't looking. His eyes were filled with _love. _When he looked at Ziva, he saw she was still staring, she was lost in thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking about.

_He shouldn't have done that! _He had almost lost control, he almost kissed her,he couldn't do that, she would probably kill him. He looked at her, she was sitting in her chair, staring at her computer. She was staring, far away, lost in thoughts. _About what?_ When he heard the ding from the elevator he concentrated on his computer again.

"Gear up! Dead petty officer." They heard Gibbs say. They all looked up at the same time. Gibbs handed Tony a note with an address. "McGee, you're with DiNozzo, David, you're with me." He said, and walked back to the elevator.

The others ran to the elevator after they grabbed their badge and SIG. Tony slid between the doors just before they closed. He stood next to Ziva, they looked at each other. He had the same look in his eyes as he had had when they had been alone in the squad room that morning. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She loved his smile.

She smiled, and he just had to smile back. _I love your smile, I love _you. Then he found the back of his head burning, a head-slap, he looked at his boss. "You two coming, or what?" Gibbs asked impatiently. They got out the elevator fast, their bodies brushing against each other when they walked through the doors. They grinned at each other before walking to their cars. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw someone behind her car, with a _gun._ "Watch out!" He yelled. Then everything went in slow motion. when he saw that the shooter aimed, his eyes went to Ziva instantly, who was standing about 10 feet away from him. He ran, and jumped. "Tony!" He heard Ziva yell. Then he hit the ground. He held her, trying to protect her. He heard shooting, and tried to stand up, so he could shoot too, but something hurt, and it hurt _bad._ He saw everything in a blur. "Ziva… are you okay?" He said with a hoarse voice, pain written all over his face. "Tony! Tony!" She turned around. Holding his hand. "Ziva…" he whispered. "Stay awake! Please Tony, don't go!" He heard her pleading voice. "Ziva… I'm… sorry…" he whispered. "NO! No, Tony, stay with me! Please…" Then everything went black.

_Oh God, he's not breathing! _She panicked. She started giving him CPR while Gibbs called 911 and McGee went to get Ducky. She pushed on his chest again, and again, and blew in his mouth. She put her ear by his mouth, he was breathing again, it was faint, but it was there. She took off her sweater and put it against his wound. She heard the elevator doors and heard someone run out of the elevator. "Gibbs! Tim! Ziva! What happened! Where's Tony! I heard gunshots and…" She saw Tony, "No! Tony! Oh my god! "He… he… took a… bullet… for me." She said, swallowing, trying not to burst out in tears. Abby saw in what kind of condition Ziva was and hugged her. "He's going to be okay, he's strong." She said. But Ziva didn't listen. She looked at Tony again, she saw he was going through a lot of pain, she wished it would have been her, it _should _have been her. _Why did he take a bullet for me? He shouldn't have done that! _They heard an ambulance and looked up. Two men with a stretcher ran in their direction. Ziva and Abby stepped back to let them take care of Tony. When they put him on a stretcher Ziva followed them to the ambulance. Abby walked to Gibbs.

"You did well, miss." One of the men said. "Can I come with him?" She asked. "Of course." She got in and they drove away. She held his hand during the ride. She heard him whisper, she didn't want to hear it, it gave her hope, hope for something she knew that wouldn't happen. "Ziva…" she heard again. She looked at him, the pain was written all over his face, though he also looked peaceful. He was unconscious, but she could hear him, she could hear him well. _He _was whispering _her_ name. His eyes opened. "Ziva… please Ziva… stay…" "Tony! Of course Tony, I will stay."She assured him. She would _never _go away. "No, Tony, stay awake… Tony, No! Open your eyes!" She heard the machines beeping, faster and faster, she looked at the medic, panic in her eyes. "Move aside, miss." The medic moved over to Tony. She didn't dare to look, she was too afraid. ´Please, Tony, don't leave me. Please." She whispered, her voice desperate. When the beeping was normal again, she looked at him again. _Pain. And it was _her _fault._

**So what do ya think? Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews, they really encourage me. Enjoy!**

~~Ziva's POV~~

She glanced at the clock again. 07.45, he had been in there for what seemed hours, but it had only been 40 minutes. She hated waiting. The surgery was probably going to take a couple of hours. She still couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. When they walked out of the elevator, everything had been fine. They had been smiling at each other and flirting with each other non-stop, but when they walked to the cars, he suddenly yelled, and sprung. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, Tony had pushed her to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Tony, and that was when her world turned upside-down. He was lying there, in a puddle of blood, and it was because of her. He was in surgery, maybe he wasn't even going to make it, and it was because of her. It was her fault. It was because she didn't see that man until it was too late. When she saw Tony on the ground, she wished it was her, it should have been her. She had seen the pain in his eyes, but all he did was ask if _she _was okay. _He_ had a bullet near his heart, and he asked if _she_ was okay. It didn't make sense. She paced up and down the hall and glanced at the clock again. 07.55, how much longer could she bear this? What if he wasn't going to make it? She would never forgive herself. _I should have told him how I feel! Even if he doesn't feel the same._ What if it was too late?

"Ziva! Oh my god! How is he?! Have you heard anything yet?" She heard Abby yell. She turned around and saw Abby running towards her on her high heels.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet." She said, her voice breaking.

"Oh, Ziva. I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now." Abby said, while she hugged her friend tightly. Although she couldn't breath properly, she hugged Abby back, she needed it. She let out a small sob. Abby looked at her with big eyes, she had _never _seen Ziva cry. "Sshhh, Ziva. He's going to be okay, believe me, he's strong."

"It… it's m-my… my f-fault." She whispered between her sobs. "It s-should… be… me!"

"But it's not you, Ziva!" Abby said, anger shining through her voice. "And you know why? Because Tony didn't want you to be lying there, he cares about you, more than you'll ever know! You should see his face when he talks about you, or when he looks at you when you don't notice." She smiled a bit. Her voice was soft now. "He would do anything for you, Ziva, and he will always protect you, if you want it or not."

"I'm sorry Abby. It's just… when I saw him lying there… it… it… I was so… afraid. And I'm never… afraid. " Ziva said, looking up at Abby, looking for understanding. "He was so vulnerable, and he had so much pain, I could see it in his eyes. And even then, he didn't care, you know. He asked meif _I_ was okay, while he was shot! I just… I… it's so unfair!" she said, letting out an other sob. She wanted to stop crying, it wasn't like her to cry, she had never cried in front of Abby before. She tried, but she couldn't. every time she closed her eyes, she saw him, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, looking up at her with pain in his eyes and asking if she was okay.

~~Abby's POV~~

_Ziva _was _crying_? She had never seen Ziva cry. But she was really worried, everybody could see that. She loved Tony, and he loved her. Everybody could see those two were in love, except for themselves. They would be such a great couple. She had never seen two people more in love than those two. Tony _had _to pull through. If they weren't gonna admit their feelings, she was going to make sure they would. He just had to pull through.

"Sshhh, Ziva, I understand. Come, have a seat. I have to call Gibbs, but I'll be right back, I promise." Abby said, hugging her tightly before dialing Gibbs' number.

"Yeah, Gibbs." She heard.

"Gibbs, it's Abby." Abby said, while looking at Ziva, who was staring at the door of Tony's room.

"How is he Abbs?"

"He is still in surgery, but he's going to be okay, right? He's got to be okay, I mean, it's Tony… he's got to be okay!" she said, she knew she was panicking, but she had seen him lying there too, the bullet hole was near his heart, it was a miracle he was still alive when the ambulance came.

"He better be. Else he'll have to deal with me." Gibbs said, she could hear worries shining through his voice. _Gibbs was worried?_

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs said.

"She's…" Ziva signed to her that she couldn't tell him. "…_different."_ She said, while she looked at Ziva, her eyes asking why she couldn't tell him. She actually knew why, and she understood. Ziva _never _cried, Ziva never showed her weak side. And now, she was crying. She didn't want Gibbs to know, she didn't want anyone to know. If Gibbs would know she was crying, he would know that she loved Tony, if he didn't already know. She knew Gibbs didn't believe her, she knew it the moment she said 'different'. She could hear in the way he answered.

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as possible, McGee and I just got back from the crime scene we were supposed to go to before the… _incident._" Gibbs said before hanging up.

She turned around and looked at Ziva, she was a mess. She sat down next to her and put her arms around her. "He's going to be okay." She said. "I promise."

"I hope so, Abby, I really do." Ziva said, looking at her, her eyes red and puffy. She could see the hope in her eyes.

"I know you do, Ziva, I know." Abby whispered, hugging her tight.

"I love him Abby, I love him and I never told him." Her voice was trembling. "And now it is too late!" she said, before bursting into tears.

"Oh my god, I thought you'd never admit! Ziva…" but she was interrupted by Ziva.

"I know he doesn't return my feelings, but if he wakes up, I am going to tell, he has to know."

"What? Ziva! Of course he does! He cares so m…" but before she could say what she wanted to say, she was interrupted again. "No, Abby, I know he cares, if he didn't, he wouldn't be lying there, yes? But we've been partners for over 3 years, we've put our _lives _in each others hands for over 3 years, but he's never made a move, he has never really tried anything. But I'm actually glad with that, you know, I wouldn't want to be one of his flings. If we would have done something it would have ruined our relationship and we wouldn't have been able to work with each other. I'm happy with how things are at the moment, except for the fact that he's lying there, maybe even… dying…" she sobbed again. She leaned towards Abby, who hugged her tight. Now was not the time to convince her that Tony loved her. At the time, Ziva needed comfort and hope. She needed to know he was going to be okay.

"Abby… what if he doesn't make it?" Ziva whispered.

She could see all Ziva's emotions in her eyes. Ziva never showed her emotions, but now she could see them and she saw how desperate Ziva was. She knew Ziva needed an answer, a reassurance, but she couldn't say anything. It finally hit her how serious this was, Ziva was crying, it had to be serious. What if he really didn't make it, she couldn't loose another friend. When Kate died, she had been devastated. She had been her best friend. If Tony died, she didn't know if she could live through it, he was like her big brother. But she had to stay strong, because of Ziva, because Ziva sure wouldn't survive if she was in this condition.

"He will survive, Ziva. Don't worry, okay?" she said, looking down at her friend who was still sobbing. She had to make her think about something else. "Remember all those times he scared the hell out of us? He came back every time. This time, he will, too. Just, don't think about what's happening now, okay? Think about the good times. You know, all those times you two were flirting, with that sexual tension filling the room, if not the whole building."

Ziva looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ziva, you know what I mean. Everybody noticed it, almost everybody has put money on you two!" She said with a small smile.

"What?! But it was just some flirting, that is how we deal with each other, I mean, Tony does that with every women, there is no sexual tension!" Ziva half yelled.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, right. Come on, Ziva. He doesn't do that with _every _women. He hasn't really been flirting for over a year!"

"Yeah, but that's because of Jeanne. But I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I just need some time alone to sort things out. Gibbs is going to be here any minute, I guess. He can't see me like this. Thanks for staying with me, Abby, thanks for everything." Ziva said, her voice was still trembling but she wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were red and puffy and she could see the hurt and worries in her eyes.

When was she finally going to realize it was because of her? She nodded. "Sure, take your time, I'll tell you when I get any news on Tony, okay?" she said and regretted her words immediately. She just got Ziva thinking about something else, just for a moment, now Ziva remembered everything again. _Well done, Abby, well done! _When she said his name, Ziva flinched and she could see she was on the verge of tears. Ziva turned around quickly and ran away, trying to stop the sobbing. She watched Ziva run away and was so sorry for her. Nobody deserved to be put through something like this.

"Hi, Abbs. Know anything yet? Where's Ziva?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She turned around and saw Gibbs stand behind her.

She hugged him tight, "Gibbs! Oh god, I'm so happy you're here! He's still in surgery. What if he doesn't make it, I mean, it has been over 2 hours, you know." She said, saying nothing about Ziva, she wasn't going to tell Gibbs that Ziva was a mess, Ziva wouldn't want her to tell him. She let out a small sob, she couldn't really hold them back any longer.

"He will make it, Abbs, I promise." He said, hugging her back. She looked at him. "Where's Ziva? He will probably be out of surgery any time now." Gibbs said.

Abby sighed reluctantly and wiped her tears and smudged make-up off her cheeks. "She went to the bathroom, I'll get her."

"No, you just have a seat, I'll get her." he said. He was gone before she could turn around. She sobbed again.

_He was going to find out. __Damn._

~~Ziva's POV~~

She was sitting against the wall, it was cold against her arms and head, but she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't hold them any longer, she cried out loud now. All she could think of was him, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and asking if she was okay. She could hear the door open a bit, someone looked into the room, but she couldn't see who it was since she saw everything in a blur because of her tears.

"Ziva? Ziva, is that you?" She heard a familiar voice. _Gibbs._

She couldn't say anything, she just kept on crying, she couldn't stop anymore. She felt strong arms being wrapped around her and she looked up, his eyes looked at her with understanding. He just let her cry. He didn't say anything. He knew what she was going through, and that was enough. After a couple of minutes she finally managed to say something. "Gibbs… what if he doesn't pull through? I mean, I know he's tough, but… you saw him too, he lost so much blood, and the bullet hole was so close to his heart…" she sobbed again.

"Yes, I saw it too, but he is going to pull through this, I promise you. He has this huge willpower, and he will find the strength to fight the pain. Don't worry." He reassured her.

"I love him, Gibbs." She said it with a very resolute voice and there was so much love in it he had to smile.

"I know, Ziva, I know." He said.

She looked up at him through her tears, her mouth opened and closed again, she was so surprised. "… how…?" she finally managed to say.

"Oh, come on, you really thought I didn't notice? The way the two of you looked at each other across the bullpen… the only ones who didn't notice where the two of you."

"But… how… I mean… he doesn't look at me the way I look at him…" she stuttered.

"He's even worse than you, he looks at you the whole time, if you don't notice that, you're blind. It's even more obvious with him, when are you finally going to get it. He did this because he is crazy about you. He loves you, Ziva, else he wouldn't be lying there."

She looked at him with big eyes. She thought she was going crazy, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. she must have understood him wrong. But she understood those last words, she understood them well. '_Else he wouldn't be lying there…' _"It… it… it's my fault…" she said, staring at the floor.

Gibbs gently smacked her head. "It's not, and I never want to hear you say that again." he said while she looked up at him questioningly. "Thanks, Gibbs."

He smiled at her. "Come on, maybe they've got some information about Tony.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will include Tony, I promise. I will update as soon as possible! Please review!! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected. I hope you like and please tell me what you think!**

~~Ziva's POV~~

When they walked into the waiting room, they saw Abby curled up in McGee's lap, his arms wrapped around her, and she just had to smile, despite everything that had happened this day. They looked so cute together. Abby's face was red, her eyes puffy and closed. It looked like she was sleeping, but she knew she wasn't. Nobody could sleep right now. McGee looked up at them when they walked in and nodded at them. It was obvious she had been crying, but he didn't say anything about it. He knew she was close with Tony and he knew this was hard for her. Gibbs sat down and pulled her down on a chair when she didn't. She didn't want to sit, she just wanted that doctor to walk in and tell her everything was going to be okay. But there was no doctor, and nothing was okay. This was exactly why her father had always told her not to fall in love with someone or get attached to someone, no one was safe in her world. The people one loved, could be used against that person, or could simply hurt that person, in both cases, it would make that person weak, and weakness was something you couldn't afford in her world. But it didn't bother her she was hurting because she loved Tony, or because she was attached to him. _Tony_ was worth it. Tony was worth _everything. _

"Miss David?" she heard a man say, she looked up and saw a man in a white coat standing in front of her.

He said her name wrong, but she didn't care. "Yes, that's me. Do you have any news on Tony?"

"Special agent DiNozzo is out of surgery. We managed to remove the bullet but his condition is still critical. He is still under medication, but when the medication wears off, we'll know more."

"How long until the medication wears off?" Gibbs asked.

"It will take a couple of hours, maybe this evening, but it could take a little longer, maybe a few days."

She looked at the doctor with a confused and worried glance. "It could take a couple of hours _or _a couple of days? That's a big difference!"

"There is a big chance special agent DiNozzo will slip into a coma." The doctor said, slightly nervous when he saw Gibbs' glare, and looked at the ground.

She suppressed a curse and asked what she wanted to do most. "Can we see him?"

She saw the doctor hesitated and raised her eyebrows. "Well… actually…" He looked at them, they were looking at him with a look in their eyes that said 'just say yes, we're going in anyway.' He sighed. "Yes… but, you will all have to be quiet."

Gibbs gave him his duh-look and the doctor walked away after he made a sign that said that they had to follow him.

When the doctor opened the door, she got a little nervous, she was afraid of what she was going to see. The last time she had seen him, he had been lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and she doubted he looked much better now. When she saw him she sucked in her breath so she wouldn't start to cry. His face was pale and he was covered with all sorts of hoses. She heard the beeping of various machines. He was wearing hospital pajama's, but she knew that he had a huge bandage under it. He didn't look in pain, but she knew that was only the outside. She had seen in how much pain he had been in the parking garage and knew it was still the same. She walked to the bed and took his hand. She looked at him and didn't know what to say. She sat down at the chair next to the bed and just sat there. The others walked to the bed too, and she knew that they all felt the same. This was not Tony. Tony was strong, he looked so breakable. She just looked at him, and when she did, she promised herself she would never leave his side again. She only noticed she had tears on her cheeks, running down her face, when Abby wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her. "He's going to be okay, Ziva. Please don't cry." But she couldn't stop. She didn't make a noise, she didn't look up, she just looked at Tony while the tears were streaming down her face. She cried until there were no tears left and even then, she cried on the inside. She was sitting there day and night, barely sleeping, not going home. It had been two days, but he hadn't even moved. She talked to him, when no one was there. She talked about what had happened, she told him about her family, and her youth, she talked about the nurses, and how they looked at her when they walked in. She hadn't had a shower, she hadn't changed. She had slept for only a couple of hours a night and she had eaten only when someone brought something for her. She didn't leave the room and she had dark bags under her eyes. She actually wasn't aloud to be here day and night, but none of the nurses dared to tell her that. So she just sat there, day and night. First, Gibbs had tried to get her out, so she could have some real sleep, have a shower, eat something. But she wouldn't listen. And he gave up.

It was 2.00 A.M., almost three day, she was exhausted, but she wasn't going to leave. What if he woke up and she wouldn't be here? She didn't want him to wake up alone. She stared at his face. The moonlight that was shining through the window was making his face even paler, but it also made him look peaceful. His face was expressionless. She was still holding his hand, she never let go of it. Sometimes she would squeeze his hand and beg him to wake up, but it didn't work. She would tell him how long he had been 'sleeping', and she would tell him that he had to wake up. She told him that she loved him, needed him. She told him about her feelings, about how she had felt for the past 3 years. The doctor had told her talking might help him wake up, so she told him everything. She told him a lot of things she had never told to anyone before. About what she had gone through in Israel, on missions. She let him in. She didn't know if he could hear her, but she hoped he could.

~~Tony's POV~~

He could hear her talk, he could hear everything. She had never told him these things before. First she had just been crying, and hearing her cry, hurt him. He knew he was the cause of that, and it made him feel sick. He wanted to let her know he could hear her, that everything was okay. But he couldn't. He tried to squeeze her hand, but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything. When she told him everything, he got mad, at the nurses, for looking at her like that, at her father, for treating her like her had when she was little, and at himself, for making her hurt like this. She told him that she loved him, and it made him happy, it made him very happy, but he couldn't show her. He wanted to wake up, to tell her to go home, to sleep, to eat… to tell her he loved her too, but he couldn't.

He heard footsteps, voices. Gibbs. Abby. McGee. Ducky. They had been here every day. Not every moment like Ziva, but he was glad about that. What Ziva was doing wasn't healthy and he'd prefer she would do the same as the rest of the team. Eat, sleep, do other things than just sit there. She had been a great support, and it was nice to have her by his side, holding his hand, but wasn't going to survive this if she was going on like this, trained by Mossad or not.

"You better wake up quick, or I'll slap your head hard enough to wake you up." Gibbs whispered in his ear. He knew Gibbs was just trying to be Gibbs, but he could hear he was worried. He was glad he was his boss. He was the best boss one could ever have.

"Tony, please wake up! I miss you!" Abby said in a way only Abby could say it. It broke his heart, he knew she was crying, he could hear it in her voice. She was so sweet, he didn't want her to be sad like this. She was always so cheery.

"Yeah, if you wake up you can tease me as much as want, I'll probably regret saying that, but wake up, Tony, it's been long enough." McGee said. He wanted to smile, but of course he couldn't. How long had it been? He didn't know.

Then he heard Ducky. "Anthony. I remember when I was in Peru, this friend of mine was also in a coma and…" "Duck..." he heard Gibbs say.

"Right, Jethro. Well, anyway, Anthony, as everyone else already said, it's time to wake up. We need you, Anthony, on the team, and in our lives. Come home." Ducky said.

It was so sweet that they did this. They came every day and only asked one thing from him. The only thing he couldn't do. He had to come home.

He heard Ducky speak, but it wasn't towards him. "If he doesn't wake up soon, it'll get only harder. It's been a week now, of course it's normal with such a wound to be gone for a while, but a week? We can't forget he already has played with death for a couple of times and that he was lucky to even survive the operation. We have to be prepared…" He heard someone started crying, _Ziva._ He had heard her cry too much, these past days. It had to stop. He wanted to scream, to yell, to kick, to jump out of the bed, he wanted to tell them that he could hear them. If he could just move a finger, of say one word. But he couldn't.

"Ziva, I want you to go home and not come back before tomorrow morning 8.00 A.M. So you've got 14 hours to take a shower, to eat and to sleep. And I don't want any buts, this is an order, and you'll follow it!" Gibbs said, and he was glad Gibbs said it. He wanted Ziva to take care of herself. To eat and sleep.

He heard a chair being shoved backwards. "No, Gibbs. I'm not going. You can't make me. Fire me if you want, I'm not going!" Ziva said with a firm voice.

She was so stubborn! She had to go, she had to eat and sleep, else she wouldn't survive. "Go, Ziva…" His lips formed the words, but there was no sound. He could move his lips. He tried to move his arm, but that didn't work, it was to heavy. He tried to open his eyes. It worked. He opened his eyes, and closed them again immediately. _That light! _He opened them again and blinked a couple of times. He looked around the room. There were some flowers standing near his bed, a couple of postcards, and a basket of fruit. He looked at his family, everybody was looking at Ziva and Gibbs, who were facing each other. They hadn't seen his lips move, or his eyes open. He felt the burning near his heart, the burning in his throat when he talked and even when he breathed, but he had to try to say something. she looked so different from the last time he had seen her. her eyes were red and puffy, and she had dark bags under her eyes. He had to say something so she would go home and eat and sleep. She looked exhausted. But what hurt him the most was seeing how dead her eyes were. She _had _to eat and sleep.

"Ziva, when he wakes up, he'll need you. You have to be strong when he wakes up. Right now, you're not strong. Go home Ziva, do it for him." Gibbs said with a softer voice.

"Ziva…" he tried to whisper again, his voice hoarse, pained, but at least he could talk now. He closed his eyes because of the pain that overwhelmed him. He was felt tired, he could feel he was slipping away again. _No! _He couldn't. He tried to open his eyes, but they didn't work. "Ziva…" he said, still whispering, but harder now. He heard someone walk and felt someone grabbed his hand. "Tony…" she said breathless. He knew he was losing consciousness again. He felt it was getting harder to breath. _The pain!_ He had to tell her before it was too late. "I… love…" he said between ragged breaths. He felt his heart pounding against his bandage and felt the burning pain everywhere. He had to tell her. "…you." He was burning. Then he couldn't hear anything anymore. There was only pain. The pain! Burning! Everywhere! Suddenly he saw flames. They surrounded him as if there was nothing else there. He had to run away from them or they would burn him alive. He ran away but with every step he took, the fire came closer. He ran faster and faster until finally, he saw white light. He ran towards it, but he couldn't get there. He ran, and he ran, but he couldn't come closer. He saw people standing in the white light. He recognized Kate and his mother. Help me! He tried to yell, but he couldn't. they just looked at him while he ran, but did nothing.

~~Ziva's POV~~

He said her name, he said he loved her. She was so happy when she heard him talk. When he tried to tell her those three words she had wanted to hear for three years, she heard how much pain it caused, how much effort it cost him. She heard the machines beeped faster and faster. She yelled. Gibbs ran out of the room to get the doctor. She heard his ragged breaths which were going faster as well. She held on to his hand, which was hot and sweaty. She tried to wake him up, asked him to wake up, but it didn't help. He was gone again. Finally the doctor walked in and asked her to move a side. She moved aside. When she looked at Tony, she could see in how much pain he was. While the doctor gave him some morphine she breathed heavily, as if there wasn't enough air. She didn't feel the tears that were rolling over her cheeks. The world was spinning, she had to hold on to a chair to keep herself from falling. She felt secure arms around her waist and looked up. Gibbs asked her if everything was okay but she couldn't say anything. She tried to look through the blur and she saw Tony again, heard the machines were slowing down again. Then everything went black and she heard nothing.

**Please review! Tell me what you think. Ideas? What do you think should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter 4. Sorry it took that long. ****I just had a lot to do. (lame excuse, I know) I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

~~Ziva's POV~~

She felt something wet on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse holding a wet towel against her forehead. "Good you decided to finally wake up." A nurse with brown hair said. Ziva looked at her and the nurse smiled. "Hi, I'm nurse Emma, how are you feeling?" She tried to get up, but the nurse pushed her down again.

"That's not such a good idea. We don't want you to pass out again, do we?"

she nodded and immediately regretted it. The world was spinning and now she understood why she'd better stay down. "Okay. I'm a bit dizzy, but I'm fine. What happened? Where's Tony?" she asked while looking around with a confused expression on her face, and when she saw Tony wasn't there she got worried.

"You don't remember? Well, when special agent DiNozzo woke up, his heart went faster and faster because of the pain he suddenly was feeling, and you kind of panicked. You couldn't stand on your own legs anymore, and then you fainted." The nurse explained to her.

"Is he okay? Why did his heartbeat go that fast? I thought he was getting a heart attack or something." She said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes he is okay. He woke up, but he wasn't on painkillers anymore because we hadn't given him more, because then he might wake up earlier, so the pain overwhelmed him and he was in so much pain that his heart almost couldn't bear it anymore. That's why it was beating so fast." The nurse said while looking at Ziva's face.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Can I go see him?" she said with a hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to stay in bed for at least a day." The nurse said.

Ziva's face fell. "Why? I'm sure I can manage to sit, so why can't I sit over there?"

"I'm sorry miss, those are my orders. Everyone knows you have barely eaten or slept for over a week. I will give you something to eat, and then you have to sleep." The nurse said, while she walked away. She came back with a tray. "It's not much, but I think you'll be pretty full after you've eaten it."

"Whose orders? Doctors orders, or orders from my boss?" she asked while looking at the food.

The nurse smiled at her. "Both."

Ziva sighed. Then she had an idea. "Okay, I'll stay in bed. But what if my bed goes to another room?" she asked with an innocent face. She _had _to see Tony.

The nurse laughed. "It's fine by me, but don't tell your boss I helped you. He kind of freaks me out, you know. He said that if you wouldn't stay in bed for at least a day, he would call security and have them drag you home. I'm sure he's just worried, but I don't want to be on his bad side."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ziva smiled. "I already thought he would react that way. That's how he is. But, will you please push my bed to Tony's room? I won't tell my boss, I promise. I just want to be with Tony when he wakes up." She asked.

"You two are more than friends, aren't you?" The nurse asked with a smile.

Ziva looked away with a shy expression on her face. "I don't know what we are…"

"Okay, I'll help you." The nurse said, and pushed the bed out of the room. Ziva just hoped that Gibbs wouldn't be in there, she would have a lot of explaining to do if he was.

When the nurse pushed her into the room, there was no one there. She let out a sigh of relief and thanked the nurse. She looked at Tony. "Is he in a coma again?" she asked without looking away for a second.

"No, he almost was, but the doctor managed to keep him out of it. He's just asleep now. " The nurse said, smiling at Ziva when she saw her relieved expression.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Ziva asked while smiling at the nurse.

"In a couple of hours we will start to decrease the medication until it is just enough for him to not feel the pain and still be a wake. So you can fall a sleep because it will be at least tomorrow morning before he wakes up." The nurse said, sensing that Ziva would stay awake if there would be the slightest chance for Tony to wake up soon.

Ziva nodded at her. "Okay, I'll have some sleep. But only if you wake me up tomorrow morning. I want to be there… " She said. And then looked back at Tony. She smiled a little, she was happier than she had been in days, he was going to be okay, and that was all that mattered. She knew there was a long way to go, but eventually, he was going to be okay.

"Sure, as long as you really sleep." The nurse said, and Ziva smiled at her and nodded. She laid down and turned around so her face was towards Tony. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful, and soon, he would be awake. She felt how her thoughts drifted away and how her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. The last thing she saw was Tony's face, and that's how she wanted to fall asleep every night.

She woke up because someone was talking. She opened her eyes and saw the nurse standing in front of her. "Good morning, miss. I hope you slept well."

"I slept very well, thank you." She said, knowing that Tony was the cause of that. She hadn't slept like that in years. She looked at Tony. He was still asleep. "How long until he'll wake up?" she asked.

"Probably half-an-hour." The nurse said, while checking her heartbeat and blood pressure.

"Thanks for waking me. I really appreciate it." She said, and smiled at the nurse.

"It's okay, I know how you must feel." She said, and then asked gently, a smile on her face "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Ziva said immediately, and smiled. She looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"He's a good man." The nurse said while glancing at Tony.

"How can you tell?" Ziva asked curious.

"We're… acquaintances. I don't know if he remembers me, but I've treated him before." The nurse said with a smile.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "When?"

"A couple of years back. He almost died. He had the plague and I was the one to treat him." The nurse explained.

Ziva looked at Tony. It had been before her time. She had heard about it, but not much, he never wanted to talk about it. "Can you tell me what happened? I've heard about it, but he never wants to talk about it and it was before my time."

The nurse hesitated, then she nodded. "Okay, we don't have much else to do anyway." She said while she smiled at Ziva. "I believe he had gotten a letter in which was a powder. He got contaminated with it. His colleague, Kate, stayed with him whole the time. It was really sweet of her. She was so worried, she even told him that she was contaminated too, because he probably would have sent her away." she smiled sadly. "It got worse and worse, and he coughed a lot. First, I was afraid he wasn't going to make it. But he got better and he went to work again. He is really strong." The nurse said, finishing her story. "That's all I know."

Ziva smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Oh, one question, where is Kate, actually?" the nurse asked. "I haven't seen her, and I thought they were quite close."

Ziva looked away. "She… died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse said, looking a little sad.

"It's okay, I never had a chance to really meet her, I kind of replaced her." Ziva said.

"Oh." It was the only sound the nurse made, but it was enough.

Ziva felt a bit uncomfortable talking about Kate, she had never known her, but she knew she had meant a lot to the team, and she knew she could never replace Kate, she could only do Kate's job.

Tony stirred in his sleep and mumbled something. The nurse walked towards him to check on him. She looked back at Ziva. "I think it won't be long anymore." She said with a smile.

"Can I get out of the bed?" Ziva said, hoping the answer was yes. She wanted to sit next to Tony and hold his had like she had done for the past week.

"Yes, I think it is okay." The nurse said. "I'll go get the doctor." And she walked out of the room.

Ziva sat down in the chair next to Tony's bed. "Hi." She whispered with a smile. He was going to wake up! She was so happy. Soon, she was going to see his beautiful green eyes and he was going to smile at her. His smile always seemed to make her feel better.

He stirred again and whispered something. She couldn't hear what he said, but it didn't really matter. He rolled his head to the other side of the pillow. Now she couldn't see his face anymore. He was probably dreaming, his eyes were moving under his eyelids and he was whispering something. He rolled back again and whispered the same thing, but now, she could hear it. "Ziva…" he whispered again. She smiled, he was dreaming about her! It made her happy that he was thinking about her, she had hoped for so long that he would be dreaming about her, like she was dreaming about him. Now, she had hope.

~~Tony's POV~~

He felt a hand holding his. I was soft and warm, he knew that hand, it had been in his for a week. _Ziva. _He opened his eyes and looked at her. Finally. She looked beautiful, better rested than she did when he had last seen her. Her eyes were brighter and she looked happier. He looked in her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and that was all he needed. He loved her smile, and it hadn't seen it for to long.

"Ziva." He said with a hoarse voice. He only said her name but he expressed all his feelings in that one word.

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Hi." She said trying to keep her emotions under control. He was glad he could finally hear her voice.

"I missed you Ziva." He said, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. His smile slowly disappeared and he got a serious expression. "I'm so sorry, Ziva."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "How do you mean? What are you sorry for? You took a bullet for me! I should be the one…" he put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so, for what other people did to you, for all those terrible things that happened to you…" he said, and then hesitated. "And…" he looked away for a second and then looked her in the eyes. "… for not telling you earlier." She looked confused, so he added, "I'm sorry I never told you that I love you, Ziva, more than anything. I would take a million bullets for you, if necessary. And if that's not enough, even more. I can't live without you, Ziva, I would die if something would happen to you." He said, not blinking once, looking her straight in the eye.

She looked at him and he started to get worried. Had he actually heard her say it when he was in a coma? Or had it been a dream? Had she really told him she loved him? He wasn't so sure anymore. His thoughts were silenced when he felt her lips against his. He responded almost immediately. He kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him, one hand on her back, one hand in her hair. She was lying next to him now, his strong arms wrapped around her. Her hands in his hair, moaning when his hand lowered to her butt. He wanted to stay like this forever, but they had to break off the kiss, only to breath. They only took one breath and were about to kiss each other again when a white coat caught his eye, he looked up and Ziva turned around to see someone very familiar standing in the doorway. She froze and he murmured something that sounded like 'Hi, boss." But he was silenced by a glare. He was not ready for this. But then he thought, for something like this, you could never be ready.

**Sooo, let me know what you think, just click on that button that says 'review this story/chapter', it won't take long and you'll make me very happy. ****I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Author's Note!

**A/N: I'm going on vacation for a while, I'm really sorry, they next chapter is almost finished but I can't upload it anymore cuz I've got to go.**

**I'll be back in 4 weeks. I'll try to write while I'm gone.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back for about 2 days, so I'll try to update again before I go. This is chapter 5, enjoy! **

~~Gibbs's POV~~

_DiNozzo finally decided to wake up. He took his damn time. He was shot, so yeah, I was worried about him, but he seems better now, even better than better, actually. He is all over the women for god's sake!_

When he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. According to the doctor Tony had been awake for about 5 minutes. The nurse had called him immediately and that was only 5 minutes ago. He wondered how in hell Tony had managed to get Ziva in his bed in this little time. What had happened in there? He looked at their situation. They were kissing passionately, as close to each other as possible, her hands in his hair, his left hand on her back, his right hand in her hair. They were so busy with each other that they didn't even notice that he was standing in the doorway with the doctor who quickly looked away as soon as he saw what they were doing. He felt his blood boil, he knew he had given permission to Ziva to be with him, but he hadn't given permission for them to make out in _front_ of him. The doctors mouth fell open when he looked back at them, expecting they would be finished, and saw that they were still kissing. He signed to him that he would come back later and quickly walked away. It was like they didn't need to breathe. He had to keep himself from gasping when he saw Tony lowered his hand to her butt. Tony was going to get a _huge _head slap! He heard her moan and his eyes grew wide. That was something he had never expected to hear. _What if they wouldn't notice him at all?_ Would they…? No, he didn't want to think about _that._ He noticed they were slowing down a bit and prepared. They broke off the kiss and breathed heavily. _Yeah, that was to be expected._ They still didn't notice him and he frowned when he saw they were going to kiss again. It was very tempting to cough so they would notice him, but then he saw Tony finally noticed him, just before he kissed Ziva again. His face was priceless. Ziva turned around and saw her boss standing in the doorway. She froze and her mouth dropped open.

"Hi, boss." Tony murmured. He glared at him, he had a _lot _of explaining to do.

Tony quickly shot his mouth, he had to suppress a smile, the looks on their faces were something he would never forget. They just stared at him, waiting for him to say something, their faces astonished and frightened. He could see them think how this had happened and how they were going to get out of this.

He stepped into the room. "Can one of you explain what just happened here?" he asked, knowing they wouldn't know what to say.

To his surprise Tony answered almost immediately. "Yes… boss, I-I love Ziva and I don't wanna be apart from her again. I was just… showing… her that." He said, tightening his arms around her defensively.

He smirked, not letting on that he was actually surprised. "I could _see _that, DiNozzo, you were not just showing it to _her_, you know."

Ziva blushed slightly and looked away. She moved in Tony's arms so she was lying closer to him lay her head on his chest.

"You haven't been standing there for _long_, have you?" Tony asked while he moved his arms a bit so Ziva was more comfortable and looked at her, he caressed her cheek and smiled sweetly at her when she grabbed his hand and kept him there.

He raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. He had never seen Tony this caring. "Well, if you think that since the moment you grabbed her ass is not long, than no, I haven't been standing here for long." He said, enjoying the fact that Ziva's face turned more red after every word.

He expected Tony to say something, but there came nothing. He just looked at Ziva and smiled at her in a comforting way. He was brushed a string of hair out of her face and whispered soothing words at her. She smiled at Tony and closed her eyes.

It was hard to hide his surprise. He had never seen her this relaxed, at least not really. She was always prepared for someone with a gun or a knife, but now she was totally relaxed in his arms, snuggling up to his chest.

"Tonyyyy! You're awake!" Abby yelled when she walked into the room. She ran towards the bed to hug Tony but stopped when she saw their position.

"Aww, that's so cute! And look, she's finally asleep." She sighed and brushed a couple of tears away. "You two look _so_ cute together!" she said while she looked at them.

He had to smile when he saw the grin on Tony's face, he had been torturing the man. He had just woken up and he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had to give him a hard time while the only thing he had done was finally tell the love of his life he loved her. They had been kissing, but that wasn't against the rules, or well, it _was _against _his _rules, rule #12, never date a coworker, but he knew he simply couldn't stop them from being together, he couldn't do that do them and they probably wouldn't let him anyway. They were finally really happy, and that was what was the most important thing.

Ziva looked peaceful, happy, a smile on her face while she was sleeping.

Tony looked happy, really happy. And it had been a long while since he had last seen his agent really happy with a real smile on his face. Jenny's dead had done something to him. It had changed them all, but DiNozzo still seemed to think it was his fault and he knew he had been attached to their director and he knew they had been good friends, that was probably one of the reasons he hated Vance so much, and of course because he just was an enormous asshole.

Abby was even happier than she normally was, probably because DiNozzo was awake, and of course because they had finally admitted their feelings to each other. She was jumping up and down and couldn't stop shouting things like 'it's so cute!' 'I can't believe you're awake!' and 'you two are finally together!'.

"I told you, Gibbs, he just had to wake up and she would let herself sleep again." He heard Abby say.

He smiled. "Yes, Abs, you told me."

"Wait," Tony said with confused. "How do you mean, 'she would let herself sleep again'?"

Abby bit her lip. "Shit." She murmured. She looked at him for support but he just nodded at her. DiNozzo had to know. She looked back at Tony. "Well… she kinda didn't want to sleep when you were in a coma, she just sat at your side the whole time, refusing to go home or to even let go of you hand… the only sleep she got was when she… passed out because of the lack of sleep."

He looked shocked but recovered quickly. "How long have I been in a coma?"

She looked down. "A little more than a week." She whispered.

He looked at Ziva with sad eyes. The way he looked at her showed feelings you couldn't express with words and it told him Tony would really never let her go or hurt her.

"I'm so happy the two of you are finally together, Tony." Abby whispered with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

He looked up at her with a smile. "Me too, Abby."

She nodded and hugged him. "I know."

~~Tony's POV~~

The moment he saw his boss in the doorway, he actually had been scared to dead, the look on Gibbs's face had been unreadable, he hadn't known what to make of it. But it didn't really matter, he loved Ziva, and he would do anything to keep her, he would never let her go. The boss could fire him if he wanted, he didn't care, he would be able to find a new job, but he would _never_ be able to find a new Ziva. When Abby walked in, he had been relieved. Though Gibbs was still looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, he felt more comfortable with Abby in the room, at least Gibbs wouldn't kill him. But he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet, and that feeling was confirmed when he heard his boss ask Abby if she please wanted to go outside for a moment, get a cup of coffee, calm down a little and go to McGee, so meanwhile, they could have a little chat. He had been afraid for this 'little chat' from the moment he felt Ziva's lips on his, from the moment they had admitted their feelings for each other, but he knew he had to have this 'little chat' if he wanted to be with Ziva, so he would.

Gibbs sat in a chair in the right corner of the room, looking at him and Ziva, not saying anything. He decided he would make the first step. "Boss, I'm so…" he was interrupted by his boss who looked at him with a small smirk.

"DiNozzo, do not apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Yeah, I know, boss, but…"

"I know you love her, DiNozzo, you don't have to tell me that, everybody can see that, I'm not gonna forbid you to be with her, I just wanted to talk to you."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had thought he would have to fight for her, but no, his boss just wanted to 'talk' to him. He sure was curious what that was about.

When he didn't respond his boss continued. "I just wanted you to know that even when I do not forbid you to be with her, it doesn't mean I want to see the two of you doing… stuff… in the office. I don't want to see any repeats of what happened a couple of minutes ago in the office and if you _ever _hurt her…" he didn't finish his sentence, but he knew it was enough.

He just nodded and muttered "Thanks, boss."

"Have some sleep, DiNozzo, you look like hell." He got ready to leave, probably for coffee, when he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and back in that parking garage? Good job." He nodded to him and then left the room.

Well, that wasn't that bad, the boss-man had been quite nice to him, actually. He looked at Ziva who was fast asleep and decided to follow Gibbs's advice to have some sleep. He carefully moved his arms and legs a little so he could lie on his side with his face towards Ziva without having to much pain in his chest. He looked at her face and saw the dark bags under her eyes and noticed her slightly hollow cheeks, he guessed the lack of sleep had taken his toll and made a promise to himself that he would see to it that she would have more than enough sleep. He caressed her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~Ziva's POV~~

When she woke up she first didn't know where she was, then she remembered the previous day, she looked next to her and saw Tony was still lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, they really were together, it wasn't a dream after all. She yawned and looked around. She saw Abby sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hi, Abby."

Abby looked up. "Ziva! You're awake! Finally!" She ran towards the bed and tried to hug Ziva without waking Tony. "You two looked so cute together, the way you were sleeping in his arms!"

She smiled at the happy Goth. "Thank you, Abby. How long have we been sleeping, actually?"

"Uhm, it's half past 6, so, about 10 hours."

She raised her eyebrows. "And you have been sitting there the whole time?"

"No… I also walked around a bit, oh and I went to the gift shop, you know they don't even have black roses there? So I had to go all the way to the florist." Abby said with an indignant expression.

She chuckled. "I'm sure Tony will be very happy with the flowers, Abby." She felt Tony stir and looked at him, worried that he was in pain.

"Aww, the way you look at him is so sweet, it's so cute! He looks at you in the exact same way. Like, this morning, when you were asleep and we told him about… that you… hadn't slept… very much, he looked so sad, it was just so sweet, you know, I mean, he was lying in a hospital bed, and he had just waken up from a coma, and all he was worrying about was you, not about himself, and it was just… well, you know, a confirmation. I mean, when he looks at you, it's just so obvious he loves you more than anything, and when you look at him, it tells me you love him just as much and…"

She just stared at Abby, who finally noticed and stopped talking. "You're rambling, Abby."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just… happy." She smiled. "So, tell me, have you guys kissed yet? Is he good?"

She sighed and looked away. "yes, but not for very long, if you want a full report, you should ask Gibbs. And yes, he is _very_ good." She said with a mischievous smile.

Abby raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"Well, we were… kissing… and Gibbs caught us, it was a very… uncomfortable situation. But, I don't know what happened further, because I fell asleep… but I guess nothing bad happened, because I'm still in his arms, yes?"

"Oohh, and I missed that? Damn, I would have loved to see his face!"

She grinned. "Of course you would have, Abby. Where is Gibbs, anyway? I wanted to ask him if he had any news on the shooter, I mean, I know he's dead, but maybe he was hired or something. I kind of forgot to ask every time he came here when Tony was still in a coma."

"That's very understandable, Gibbs went to the office, but he'll be here in an hour." Abby said while glancing at her watch.

"Okay, well, it can wait." She said, and smiled. Tony stirred again and she looked at him. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, beautiful." His voice was still a little hoarse, but she was very happy to hear it. He slightly raised his head and kissed her softly. He was about to deepen the kiss when he heard the 'aww's from Abby. He quickly pulled back and looked around the room, afraid Gibbs was standing there. When he only saw Abby he smiled.

"Hi, Abby, sorry about that… I hadn't seen you were here, too." He said, a little embarrassed.

Abby grinned. "I noticed that, Tony."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Abby. Now, where's that doctor? Because I'm starving. Do you think they have pizza?"

She smiled. "I'm gonna see if McGee is already here, and… I'll tell the doctor you are awake and hungry."

"Thanks, Abs." he said and smiled.

When Abby was gone he looked at her and smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. I'll be gone again tomorrow, so I'll update again when I come back, that'll be two weeks from now. Enjoy and please review!**

~~Gibbs's POV~~

"Gibbs, you're here!" Abby yelled when he approached.

"Hi, Abs. Is DiNozzo awake?"

"Yeah, last time I checked he was very awake." Abby said with huge smirk.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't ask further, he didn't want to know. "And when was the last time you checked?"

"About 10 minutes ago, when I was there, they woke up and after a while I left to give them some privacy and to tell the doctor he is awake." Abby said. "Oh, and of course to get a Caf Pow!"

He nodded and walked towards Tony's room. He was about to open the door when Abby yelled his name. He turned around.

"I would knock if I were you!" She yelled, and giggled. He had an idea of what they were doing and was happy to follow Abby's advice.

He sighed and knocked on the door. He heard some cursing and smiled. _Yep, very awake_. He then heard the sound of bare feet that hit the floor and the sound of a chair being moved. He opened the door and saw that Ziva was quickly putting on her shirt while she was sitting in a chair. She looked up and smiled embarrassed. He felt his blood boil. _They were doing stuff like this in the_ hospital? He couldn't believe his eyes. When he looked at her he noticed that her lips were swollen and that her hair was messy. He silently thanked Abby for telling him to knock before going in and looked at Tony who was looking at him sheepishly. His hair stood straight up and though his sheet covered most of him, he could see he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi, boss."

He had to stay calm, he had given them permission and he knew how it was to be in love, they had been together for such a short time, it was normal that they weren't able to keep their hands of each other, yet. But somehow, he doubted that they were ever going to be able to. "You know, you two should hang a sign on the door or something, because I only knocked because Abby told me I should, else we would've had a repeat of yesterday." He said with a smirk and chuckled when he saw their worried glances to each other. "What if I would've walked in without knocking? Or what if the doctor would've come in to check up on you? What would you've done when something like that happened?" He asked with a slightly indignant look, when he saw their expressions his face softened. "You can go lie next to him again if you want, just don't… do what you were doing before I knocked in front of me." He smirked when Ziva walked towards the bed immediately. Tony happily wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to his chest with a smile on her face after quickly pushing her lips on his. They really were a great couple.

"Thanks, boss, it won't happen again." Tony said. He glanced at Ziva who raised her eyebrows at him and he added. "I think…"

Ziva grinned but then seemed to remember something and her face got more serious. "Gibbs, what about the shooter? I mean, I know he's dead, but was he ordered to do it? Do you know why he did it?" Ziva asked while she wrapped her arms around Tony's chest, trying not to hurt him.

"His name was Thom Meyer, you arrested his father a while ago and that really pissed him off. He was convinced his father is innocent. The gun he used was from a petty officer, Sean McGuire. When we went to his place to ask him about it, we found him dead on his kitchen table. He was killed with his own gun, but Thom Meyer didn't kill him. He was at his sisters wedding when the petty officer was killed, he might have had an accomplice, but we haven't found any signs of that yet. So we don't know how he got the gun or who killed petty officer McGuire."

"When did petty officer McGuire die?" Tony asked.

"About two days before the shooting. He had been lying there about 4 days before we found him."

"And nobody noticed? What about his friends and family?" Tony asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"They thought he was on vacation. He was supposed to go to L.A. for a week. They didn't think anything of the fact that he didn't call, not even his mother, though he usually called her every day, they just thought he had forgotten his cell again, apparently, that had happened before."

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, get better and don't come back before you really are better." He said and Tony grinned.

"I'll try."

"Oh, and it would be very nice of you if you would give me my agent back." He said with a glance at Ziva. Tony's face fell immediately and he looked at Ziva who grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess that's fair." Tony said with a sad face.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"No, but she's been here for over a week, and she's so hot, so I can understand that other people want her to be near them, too." Tony said with a grin.

He hid a smile and glared at him, Ziva chuckled.

Tony gulped. "Shutting up, boss."

He smirked. "I want her back the day after tomorrow." He said with a nod towards Ziva and turned around. He was about to walk out of the room when he thought of something. "Oh, and think about that sign on the door." He said with a glance over his shoulder, eh smirked and then walked out of the room.

The moment he walked into the hallway, he heard a moan and looked over his shoulder. He shook his head, they were _already kissing! He practically hadn't left the room and they were already kissing again? They were like two oversexed teenagers!_ Ziva was lying on top of Tony, her hands in his hair, kissing him passionately. He now understood why their lips had been swollen, the way they were kissing, it was a wonder their lips were still attached to their face. Tony's hands slid under her shirt and he heard her moan again. He grimaced and shook his head once more, he _really _hoped they would stop acting like two oversexed teenagers soon.

~~McGee's POV~~

Gibbs walked to the restaurant and sat down next to them.

"Hey Gibbs! How were Tony and Ziva?" Abby said.

"Let's just say I was very happy I followed your advice." Gibbs said and looked questioningly at McGee who almost spat his coffee out.

Abby smirked. "I told you!" she said to him and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"No way! It would be expected from Tony, but from Ziva…" He said while glancing at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked from Abby to him and from him back to Abby with a confused look.

Abby noticed his confusion and explained him. "I told Tim that I was sure they were all over each other again the moment I closed the door, and he won't believe me."

"Yeah, I don't believe you, do you really think that's weird?"

"It's true! Come on, Gibbs, tell him!" Abby whined.

"Yeah, like they would do anything when he is around." McGee said with a smirk. They would _never _do that, especially Tony. He would get a _huge _head slap.

"Actually, they did, every time I walked in that room while they were awake, they were kissing, once even topless, McGee." Gibbs said with a serious expression on his face.

"She was topless when you walked in?" Abby asked with big eyes.

"Well, not really, she was putting on her shirt when I walked in, but that was only because I knocked before I opened the door." Gibbs said with a smirk.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew big. "You're kidding, right? I mean, you didn't really see that, did you? Would they do something like that in a _hospital?_" He said with an astonished face.

"Wish I was, but I'm not. At first, I couldn't believe that they would do something like that either. I think Ziva is actually even worse than Tony. She can't keep her hands off of him for even a second." Gibbs said with a sigh, not knowing what to do with his agents.

"When they're with each other, they're very different. I mean, there's still the flirting and stuff, but there's more now. Tony is _so _sweet for her, you should see it to really understand it, and Ziva is different too, she's not so though when she's with him, like she feels she doesn't have to be." Abby said with a little smile.

"They just can't get enough of each other." Gibbs said like it was something very normal.

Abby chuckled. "You know, it's really weird to hear _that_ out of _your_ mouth."

"I know." Gibbs said.

"You're both just kidding, right?" He asked, not knowing what to believe.

Abby grinned mischievously and glanced at Gibbs, who gave her a small nod. "Yeah, we are."

"I knew it!" he said with a relieved smile.

"Oh, Tim, Tony actually really wanted to see you, he said he had missed 'the Probie'." Abby said with a half serious, half smiling face, he knew she was trying to keep a straight face, he just didn't understand why. He didn't really care, Abby always had the strangest reasons. He would go see Tony, he hadn't seen him in a long time, and it had been a little quiet and slightly boring without him.

"Okay, well, then I'll go see Tony."

He stood up and walked to Tony's room. He was excited and happy that he was going to see him again. Though Tony could be very annoying, he was like a big brother to him and he was his best friend. When he reached the door, he opened it and walked in.

"Hi, To…" he began to say, but when he looked in the room he gasped and his mouth dropped open. What he saw in front of him was something he had never expected to see and it was definitely something he had never wished to witness. He was sure the image he was seeing was going to haunt him in his dreams for a long while. _At least she isn't topless…_ No, she wasn't topless, but if he would've walked in a little later she probably would've been.

Tony and Ziva broke off their passionate kiss and looked at him, pounding heavily, their faces slightly ashamed but also relieved, probably because he wasn't Gibbs. He stared at them, his mouth still opened, not able to do or say anything. He just looked at them. Their lips were swollen, their hair messy, and Ziva had a slight blush on her cheeks. He knew very well that she wasn't blushing because she was ashamed and it was weird to see her that way. He had always seen her as the tough Israeli, his co-worker, but especially extremely deadly and not a normal woman. And now she was blushing, it was something he had never expected from her, it was so… feminine. Her eyes were wild, filled with lust and he could see by the expression she had on her face she had not wanted her kiss with Tony to end. He noticed Tony was shirtless and the red spots in Ziva's neck, he realized kissing wasn't the only thing they had been doing and he was happy he hadn't walked in 10 minutes later.

"Uh… uhm, I.. I'm, uh…" he started to say, but he was interrupted by Tony who smirked at him.

"Nice to see you too, Probie."

He swallowed. "I, uh… I gotta… go." He managed say, and he quickly turned around and disappeared. He couldn't believe he had just seen that. He had been stuttering like a fool and he knew Tony was going to tease him with it.

When he walked into the restaurant he looked around and saw Abby and Gibbs were still sitting at the same table. He walked towards them and was greeted by Abby.

"Hi, Tim! How are Tony and Ziva? Were they _awake?_" she asked with a glance towards Gibbs and grinned when she saw he was trying to hide his smile.

He glanced at Gibbs and coughed uncomfortable. "Well, we've kinda got a red-light-situation."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Ya think, McGee? Well, that's probably like the thirtieth today."

Abby frowned. "Really? I would say it's more like the fortieth…"

He frowned. "Wha… you… How do you know that?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Jeez, how would I know, hmm, maybe because I caught them twice and maybe because I know that the minute I or someone else leaves, they continue?"

"What? You knew that I would catch them making out?" He asked with an astonished face.

"Yeah." Gibbs said, raising his shoulders.

"You don't mind they're making out?" McGee asked, his eyes growing wider. He couldn't believe it, why in hell did Gibbs not mind? It was not like Gibbs at all!

"No, I don't." Gibbs said, while looking at him with a small smirk. "DiNozzo was _shot, _McGee. Ziva has been worrying sick about him. She barely slept or ate. He wakes up and she's happier than she's ever been. They belong with each other, no rule is going to change that. They've been in love for years, and you're saying that they can't catch up on those years?"

He swallowed. "No, boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. I'm not saying I'll let them make out at the office, because I won't. I just think that if they get it out of their system now, it will be less by the time they go back to work."

Abby chuckled. "I don't think they will ever get it out of their system, Gibbs."

"No, me neither." Gibbs said, and he stood up. "I'm going for coffee."

**Please tell me what you think! ****Even if you didn't like it, just tell me. Any ideas? They would really help me!**


	8. Author's Note 2!

A/N: I'll be gone for two weeks, so it'll take a while before I update again. I'll try to write while I'm gone, but I can't promise anything.


	9. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated in a long while, and I'm really sorry! I kinda had a writers block, so it took really long.**

**School also started again and I'm really busy. But I'm back now, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please tell me if you think something should be different, or if you just have some ideas. I don't really know what to write now, so please help me!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

~~Ziva's POV~~

She blinked a couple of times and took in her surroundings. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 5.30 A.M.

"Slept well?" She heard a very familiar husky voice ask. She looked at the man in whose arms she was lying and smiled.

"Very." She said while she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him to kiss him softly. She felt his soft lips against hers and felt the urge to press herself against him. The kiss turned more passionate and she was getting more aroused as the seconds passed. She wished they could do more than just kissing. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers, she wanted his big skillful hands to roam her body and touch her in places only he was aloud to touch her, she wanted to make love to him, and it was getting harder and harder to keep herself from doing so.

When they broke apart because of the lack of oxygen, he looked in her eyes with a soft smile and caressed her cheek. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, and how much I love you?" He asked, and he put a gentle kiss on her lips.

She grinned contently and looked in his beautiful green eyes. "Oh, yes, you sure have." She said with a low and seductive voice, as she teased him by pushing her body against his and putting one leg between his. "And I love you too, more than you can imagine." She whispered in his ear with a small smile. She blew in the crook of his neck and she could see the goose bumps on his skin. She felt his arousal against her leg and raised her eyebrows at him, a semi-surprised expression on her face.

He raised his shoulders. "It's not my fault you're so damn hot, you just turn me on." He whispered. She smiled and caught his lips with hers. She felt his hand creep under her shirt towards her breasts and moaned. She knew they shouldn't be doing it, she knew that if they didn't stop, she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer. She ran her fingers through his hair when he started to make a trail of kisses down her jaw towards the crook of her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure and he looked at her for a moment before continuing. He make another trail of kissed, this time up her jaw, and then kissed her on her lips again and she quickly deepened the kiss. The kiss was more passionate and forceful than it had ever been before, and she knew that this time, it was different. It was getting harder for both of them to control themselves. She wanted him more every second and the day he would be released couldn't come soon enough. She knew they had to stop it now, or she wouldn't be able to keep herself from ripping his shirt off. She broke off the kiss and he made an indignant sound. She smiled and looked in his darkened eyes, the lust obvious.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself." She said, blushing slightly when he smirked.

"I don't have a problem with that, you know." He said, a suggestive grin on his face.

She chuckled. "I know you don't." She said. "And I don't either, but other people do…" She lay her head on his shoulder after giving him another passionate kiss and grabbed his hand, while staring through the window into the darkness.

They just lay there for a while, kissing, when someone knocked on their door. _Gibbs…_

"Come in, boss! We're fully dressed this time!" Tony yelled, and he grinned at her when she chuckled.

They heard Gibbs chuckle and the handle that was being pushed down. When the door opened however, Tony's smile faded, and Ziva drew in a deep breath.

"Good morning, special agent DiNozzo. Officer David." Director Vance said with raised eyebrows and a nod, while he walked into the room after Gibbs did.

~~Tony's POV~~

_Damn. _He hadn't seen that one coming. Gibbs would have just smacked his head, or maybe he would have glared at him. But with Vance, you never knew.

"I'm glad you're both _fully dressed._" Director Vance said, and glanced at Gibbs who was just smirking.

"Hello, director." Tony said, sounding more confident than he felt, while glancing at Ziva who gave him a slightly evil grin. "I was just… kidding, sir."

"Good. Now, I would ask you how you are doing, but since it is fairly obvious you are fine," He glanced at their intertwined hands, their messy hair and their swollen lips, "let's just get to the point. I want you to write a rapport about the day of the shooting," Vance said, and Tony nodded. He noticed Ziva slightly winced when she heard the word 'shooting' and he squeezed her hand. "I want you to write down every detail, every thing that happened and everything you noticed. I want to know everything. You will be released tomorrow evening and I expect you to be back Monday, so that gives you another 3 days to rest. And when you are back, you'll be on desk-duty for another week."

"Another week?!" He yelled, his eyes growing big. He looked from Vance to Gibbs, and from Gibbs back to Vance. "Ow, come on, you're kidding right? Even when I had the plague…" He shut up when he saw the two man staring at him.

"I'll see you on Monday, special agent DiNozzo." Vance said, and he walked out of the door.

When he was gone he looked at his boss. "So boss, do you think he was serious about the desk-duty-for-another-week-thing? Can't you arrange something? Like no desk-duty?" Gibbs just stared at him. "Or not…" He said quickly, and Gibbs smirked.

He turned to Ziva. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ziva, don't be late." He walked towards the door and opened it. "I don't want to see you back in the office before Monday, DiNozzo." He said, and he was gone again.

"Well… that went well…" Tony said, grinning down at her as she raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe not that well…" He said while rolling his eyes.

~~Ziva's POV~~

She walked into the bullpen and smiled at McGee, who waved at her. It was good to be back in the office, but she missed Tony already. She had been at his side non-stop for the past 10 days, and it was weird to not have him around all of a sudden. She missed his smell and voice, and she missed his strong arms and charming laugh. She knew she was acting like a child, since she was coming from the hospital and she had been with him only 15 minutes ago, but she just wanted to be with him, to be near him and to be able to touch and kiss him. She couldn't wait to go back to the hospital to pick him up. They were going to go to his apartment this evening, and she was kind of nervous. It would be their first time really alone, and it would be their first time they would go further than kissing and touching. She was sure they would; they had been acting like two horny teenagers and she knew he wanted it just as bad as she wanted it. She wanted to know how it was to feel him inside of her, and right now, she could only imagine. Although only imagining it already made her mind go crazy, but she wanted to be able to feel and remember it.

"Hi, Ziva, how are ya?" McGee interrupted her thoughts, standing in front of her, and she blushed slightly when it hit her that she had thinking about having sex with Tony while McGee had been looking at her maybe even seen her eyes had gotten much darker, and had filled with lust

"Hello, McGee. I'm fine, you have you been?" She asked, trying not to think about Tony again.

"I've been very good, actually." He said, smiling dreamingly.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. She noticed he looked different, and she suddenly knew why. "How long have you and Abby been together?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

McGee's eyes grew big and her smirk grew wider. "I… uhh… we… uhh…"

"About a week, maybe a little shorter…" She heard Gibbs say, and she looked up to see him walking down the stairs. "Right McGee?" He added with a smirk.

She chuckled and looked at McGee, who had a frightened expression on his face. "Uhh… what… uhh… yes… boss. Sorry, boss." He managed to say.

"Don't apologize, McGee, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs smirked and turned his attention towards her. "How is DiNozzo? His lips still attached?" He said, trying to hide his smile.

She looked at him for a second before answering. "He is fine. He'll be released this evening, and he can not wait."

"Good. Now, since we have no case, I suggest we work cold cases."

McGee sighed, but knew better than to say anything. He opened a report and began to read it.

About on hour later, Abby ran out of the elevator with a huge smile on her face.

"Zivaaa! Youre back! Finally!" She heard Abby yell, and she turned around to be crashed in one of Abby's hugs.

"Hi, Abby, how are..." She tried to say, but the goth interrupted her.

"How is Tony? When can we pick him up?" Abby asked, and Ziva knew she would have to postpone her plans with Tony, since Abby expected they were going to do something with the six of them, so their time alone would have to wait.

"He's fine, he can't wait to leave the hospital. He will be discharged around 4 o'clock."

"Great! We can go pick him up and then go drink something! Yay!" Abby yelled enthusiastically, and then ran away again.

She sighed, and returned to her paperwork. It was what she had expected, there weren't going to be long kisses when they met, and they weren't going to something with the two of them, it was going to be the complete gang. She liked it when they were all together, and she knew it was selfish to think like that, but she just wanted Tony, and tonight, she wanted him for herself. But since that wasn't going to happen, she would just have to settle with having him afterwards.

She concentrated on her paperwork for a couple of hours, until she noticed Gibbs was gone. She looked at McGee and saw he was just getting up out of his chair. "McGee, do you know where Gibbs is?" She asked while he looked up at her.

He smiled. "He went for coffee. Hey, I'm gonna get some lunch, you want something?"

"Yes, thank you, McGee." She said, a smile on her face.

He nodded at her and walked towards the elevator. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 2 o'clock. Only 2 hours until she would see Tony again. She looked at her phone and suddenly knew what she was going to do. She hit speed dial 2 and waited for a few seconds until she heard a very familiar husky voice on the other line. "DiNozzo."

She couldn't help but smile. She had been dying to hear his voice and she immediately felt herself relax. "Tony…"

~~Gibbs' POV~~

He walked into the squad room and heard Ziva talk to someone. He walked closer and realized she wasn't talking to Ducky, Abby or McGee. "I miss you too." He heard her say, and couldn't keep himself from smiling slightly.

He heard a small chuckle. "Really? Well… maybe I can do something about that?"

"I guess you will have to wait until tonight for that, yes?" She said.

"Yes, I think he will be back soon… okay… yes… I love you too…" He noticed her voice trembled slightly and smirked. "I miss you already… I will see you in a couple of hours." She said, and chuckled at his response. "I can't wait either… okay, bye… I love you…" She hung up and sighed, a little smile on her face. He chose that moment to walk further.

"What makes you think you'll be seeing him in a couple of hours? You'll have to finish your report first, right?" He asked, making her jump in surprise. He smirked and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Ziva was about to speak when he heard Abby yell something at him. "Ow, come on, Gibbs! Don't be so hard on her! It was so cute! You should've heard them!"

He turned around and found Abby sitting behind the desk next to McGee's. "I have!"

She smirked. "Not all of it, you should've heard them at the beginning, they were …"

"Abby, please, stop it!" Ziva said with a pleading voice and her eyes begging Abby, and he had an idea of what she and Tony had been talking about.

"Why don't you both just go back to work, so you can join McGee, Ducky and me to pick up DiNozzo later this afternoon?" He asked, though it was more a demand.

"Right, off course!" Abby said, and ran towards the elevator.

She sighed and got back to work.

A couple of minutes later McGee walked in and gave Ziva a sandwich. "Thank you, McGee."

"You're welcome, Ziva." He said, and smiled at her while he sat down behind his desk.

She ate her sandwich and quickly got back to work. He looked at her for a while, noticing she sighed a lot, and glanced at the clock every two minutes. He smirked, he knew how it felt, the minutes dragging by, waiting for the moment you can finally go back to your beloved one. She looked up and glanced at the clock like she hoped an hour had passed. She sighed, again, and looked at her report. She was about to continue when McGee flew out of his chair.

"Will you please stop sighing, it's driving me crazy!" He yelled.

She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face. "I'm sorry, McGee. I'm just a bit… frustrated…" She said.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ziva, I was just…"

"It is okay, McGee, I understand." She said, and he nodded at her and got back to his report. She glanced at the clock one more time before she concentrated on her report again.

He smirked and looked at both of his agents before getting out of his chair. They looked up in unison, their eyes asking where he was going, but neither of them daring to ask. "McGee, why don't you go get Abby, while you, Ziva, get Ducky?" He asked, looking from Ziva to McGee, and from McGee back to Ziva.

Ziva got up and practically ran towards the elevator. He smirked and looked at McGee, who was just getting up. He gave him a small nod, before also walking towards the elevator.

When they arrived at the hospital he saw Tony leaning against a door, 20 feet away from them. When he noticed them he straightened up and grinned. "There he is." He said, pointing towards him.

Ziva's face lit up, and before Abby even had the chance to run towards Tony to give him one of her usual hugs, Ziva ran towards him. She sprung in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She captured his lips with hers and kissed her passionately. They didn't break off the kiss until they really needed to, and he was once again surprised that they managed to kiss for that long without needing to breathe. She smiled against his lips, their foreheads touching, tears in her eyes and Tony caressed her cheek.

"I missed you." He said with a grin, and kissed her again.

**I hoped you liked it, please review! They really encourage me and it doesn't take long!**


	10. Last Author's Note!

I know y'all expected the next chapter, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's not gonna be one. I stopped here on purpose, cuz now it has something like an ending, but I can actually write more about it if I want to.

I'm gonna write a sequel, which I actually already started. It'll take a while before I upload, but you'll see. I've got a lot of ideas for stories and one-shots, but I just don't want to write about this story anymore for a while, it kinda got boring and I really didn't know what to write anymore. I'll be writing other stories and one-shots, and the sequel will come a little later.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! It always made my day! XoXo


End file.
